Three Magical Words
by Anime1Manga2Lover3
Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Hatori, Shigure, and his girlfriend go to the beach. Shigure enjoys swimsuits. Girlfriend feels insecure. Onceshot. Shigure/OC. Takes place after the anime and everyone's all uncursed.


Shigure sighed as he relaxed on the beach, his head shaded by an umbrella against the glaring sun. He had changed from his customary yukata into a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. "Isn't it just so wonderful, Hari? The sun, the beach, the surf…"

Hatori snorted. Laying on a towel on the other side of the umbrella, he glared at Shigure. He had been forced into something other than his usual business attire by Shigure and dragged along on this frivolous trip, so he was not particularly pleased with his longtime friend at the moment.

"What is it? Do you doubt that I am enjoying the beautiful weather and location?" Shigure asked innocently, although he knew that Hatori would never buy that.

"No," Hatori answered calmly. "You're just here to see Clarissa in a swimsuit. Don't bother denying it."

"Ah, Hari, how could you believe such a thing of me? Do you really think that I would come here only to see a woman in a swimsuit? Unless that is but a reflection of yourself! Tsk tsk tsk, what a naughty boy you are, Hari!" Shigure shook his head, wagging a finger at Hatori.

Hatori sighed and closed his eyes, ignoring Shigure. Shigure didn't really mind. It was true that he was looking forward to seeing Clarissa in a swimsuit. She and Tohru were taking a long time to change, though. Not to sound like an impatient man, but hurry up, dammit!

"Tohru~ You would've looked really cute in that swimsuit! You should have listened to me!" Shigure's ears, so well tuned to the sound of a woman's voice, picked up Clarissa's distinctively accented voice. She had moved to Japan several years ago from America to pursue her modelling career.

"I couldn't take one of your swimsuits! Besides, I have this one that Mom got me, and it fits just fine. Anyway, you look much better in a bikini than I do." That was Tohru explaining why she couldn't wear one of Clarissa's swimsuits. Shigure really wanted to turn around, but he restrained himself, waiting for them to walk in front of him. Wouldn't want to seem like a horny schoolboy in front of , after what was about thirty seconds but what felt much longer for this perverted mind, Clarissa and Tohru walked past Shigure's admiring eyes.

Tohru was dressed in a black one-piece that showed just enough of her to make Kyo blush a furious shade of red as soon as he set his eyes on her. She looked uncertain about her dress, but accepted it with her usual cheerfulness. Clarissa was now trying (and succeeding) to get her to put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Guys love them!" she was saying enthusiastically. "Oh, and they make it so you don't squint," she added, almost as an afterthought.

Clarissa, in contrast to Tohru, was wearing a strappy tan bikini that was just barely in the realms of decency, and was very confident with it. Shigure mentally thanked whoever had invented such a wonderful piece of clothing. She wore a straw cowboy hat on her head, shading her eyes from the sun. As she walked towards the water, his eyes were fixed on the sway of her hips, mesmerized.

"What did I tell you," mumbled Hatori, peering at the enraptured Shigure out of the corner of his eye.

Shigure appeared not to have heard him, although he was probably just ignoring the comment. Clarissa was telling something to Tohru, waving her towards Kyo with a mischievous smile on her face. Tohru nodded and waded into the water where Kyo was arguing with Yuki about something (probably his reaction to Tohru). Clarissa, on the other hand, came back towards Shigure.

He now had time to appreciate the front view. Flat belly, full breasts, the works. Her piercing blue eyes were fixed on him, noting his attention to things other than her face.

"Hey Shigure," she said, sitting next to him on the towel and leaning into him.

"Hello there Clari. It's lovely to see you today," he responded. Hatori gave an impatient breath beside him.

"Do you like my swimsuit?" Clarissa asked, knowing full well what he was thinking.

"Of course, Clari. But I'd rather you weren't wearing it, and we were back at the beach house while everyone else had gone out to dinner…" Shigure trailed off, his mind going off into some wild fantasy.

Clarissa grinned, snuggling into his side. "We'll have to wait for that." Her tone changed subtly, became more… worried? "But that's not all there is to us, right?"

Shigure lay back, wrapping an arm around her tan shoulders and pulling her down with him. "Of course that's not all, Clari."

"You're not just in it for the sex?" Clarissa asked bluntly.

Shigure hesitated, knowing that he was treading in dangerous waters now. He delved into his plethora of writer's sentences and came out with…

"Well, not just that. It is great, though."

Clarissa smacked him lightly, but her voice betrayed her true emotions. "Be serious, Shigure!"

Shigure's face lost it's joking look. "It's not just that, believe me. There's other things. You have a different way of looking at things than most people. It makes you… interesting. And that's why I love you." There. I said it.

Clarissa looked shocked. The usual things guys said to her were things like "You're cute" or "I don't usually do this, but…" Never had anyone said those three magical words.

Shigure, meanwhile, was berating himself for his choice of words. You're an author for crying out loud. Some poetic flair would have been nice. But no, you went with possibly the most cliche thing that has been said ever in the history of mankind. Good job, Shigure.

Clarissa didn't know how to respond in words, so she didn't. She just hugged him. A good old-fashioned hug. No making out, nothing like that. It would kill the moment if she did that. Just a hug.


End file.
